I'm always right
by LexiI1030
Summary: Tajima asks Hamada a question...what is it? Hamada/Izumi


Pairings: Hamada/Izumi

Disclaimer: Do not own Oofuri. definitely.

A/N: I hardly ever see any Hamada/Izumi fics, and I like this pairing pretty much, so I decided to write this. Thx for reading, pls R&R!!

* * *

"Hamada, I have a question to ask you!"

I look up from cleaning Mihashi's baseball and stare at Tajima. By the look on his face, what he's about to ask can't be good.

"Umm…okay? What?"

By now everyone else from the baseball team already gather around us, and I bet they're as curious as I am. Only Mihashi isn't here, for I think he went to the toilet or something.

"So, Hamada…"

Yes? Yes? Just get it out.

"You're in love with Mihashi, aren't you?"

I immediately drop the ball I'm holding and Izumi spit out the water he's drinking all over Hanai. Of course, Hanai is angry, but the most important thing is –

WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT QUESTION?!

"What in the world is that question?!"

Tajima just gives me a mischievous grin. "Come on, don't deny it!"

I do not get this at all. What made Tajima think that it is at all possible that I am in love with Mihashi?!

"What do you mean? Why would you say I'm in love with him?"

"Well it's simple," he says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Starting with the ball in your hands…well the ball that was in your hands and is now on the ground. It belongs to Mihashi, right?"

"So? That doesn't mean anything!"

"And you are always hanging around Mihashi, talking to Mihashi, staring at Mihashi…"

I look over to Izumi, and oh god, he doesn't look too happy.

"But…I…even if I…that doesn't mean anything!" Okay, maybe the stuttering and all isn't helping the situation, but I can't help it. This is too ridiculous for words!

"And that day when Mihashi fell down, boy, you were sooo worried!"

"I wasn't…"

"Yeah, you rushed up to him like lightning, man, even faster than Abe! Then you were all over him, like 'Mihashi, are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you walk?' And everyone else didn't even have a chance to get near him because he was so wrapped up by you and…"

Oh man, someone help me, I absolutely CANNOT win against Tajima!!! I hardly dare to look at Izumi, for I can just imagine the look on his face. Oh great, he looks worse than I imagined.

"Wait, Tajima, just stop for a sec…"

"And I notice that you always look like you are melting when Mihashi just smiles at you or something…"

"I DO NOT melt!" Saying that I 'melt' is definitely one big, horrible exaggeration.

"But you do! And your eyes sort of shine when you look at him…"

"How can that even be!!!! I do not…"

"But Hamada, you know…what Tajima says seems sort of true…"

"Yeah, I sort of noticed that too…like you know that day…"

Izumi's face is now the reddest color on someone's face I've ever seen in my life. I just feel like I want to CRY! Why is this happening to me? And why does everyone seem to agree with what Tajima is saying?

"So come on Hamada, admit that you like Mihashi!"

Okay, this time, I'm going to make it EXTREMELY clear that I do not like him. And I am not going to have any misunderstandings happening!

"I DO NOT LIKE ANYONE!!!!"

…………………….

Oh … my… freaking… gosh. What have I just said…?

Izumi stands up at once and stomps away, and I can tell that he is seething mad just from looking at his back. Ignoring everyone else, I quickly rush after Izumi, hoping that he will at least listen to me.

* * *

"Izumi....Izumi, wait!" I grab Izumi's arm and turn him to face me, and he looks at me sullenly.

"What?!"

"Izumi, pleasee don't get mad, what Tajima said wasn't true! At all!"

"Why should I be mad? I'm not mad at all."

Oh this is going to be hard.

"Izumi, please! I really don't like Mihashi! I mean, I'm not in love with Mihashi!"

"Whether you are in love with him or not has nothing to do with me."

I really hate it when Izumi's angry with me. I mean, it's not like he really got angry at me before since we started...umm...dating, I guess, but I always knew that trying to get him to not be mad anymore is really hard.

"Izumi, you know that I didn't mean it when I said I do not like anyone, I....I....I..."

"Whatever."

He pulls his arm away and starts walking away again. Man, I'm really really bad at this. It's just that...I don't know, it's so hard to tell him I love him, even though we both know that already. Sometimes I start to wonder if Izumi really has feelings for me, because he always acts like he doesn't, which makes it hard for me to believe that we are even dating.

But on second thought, who am I kidding?

"Izumi, hold on!"

"What now?! And let go of me, I....."

Surprisingly, I'm doing something that I never imagined I would do. I pull him closer and kiss him, holding him firmly so that he cannot pull away.

After we finally pull away, Izumi just stares at me, like he's trying to register what just happened. And is he blushing? Man, have you ever seen a guy cuter than him?

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Why else? Because I love you, of course. Don't tell me you don't know that, because I've actually told you that before. Or in case you never heard me, then I'll say it out now. I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE...."

"Shut... up.....!" He tries to sound angry, but he's obviously not. Of course, Izumi will always act like he doesn't care...but I always knew that he does.

"You know, Izumi, you're really easy to fall in love with..."

"I said shut up!" Hey, this is actually pretty fun.

"And when can I call you Kosuke? And you know you can call me Yoshiro if you want..."

"Let's just go back!!!"

He turns back and walks quickly towards the field, and I follow after him, holding his hand. So what if he tries to push me away? He still gives in after a few seconds, just like he always does.

* * *

"You see? You see? Izumi and Hamada ARE dating!!!! Just look at the way Izumi responded when I said Hamada likes Mihashi! I told you, I am always right!!!"

That - Is the first sentence I hear Tajima saying as I approach them.

If Tajima says that I am going to kill him, then yeah, he is always right.

* * *

A/N: Now I feel like I'm going into a fic writing frenzy...I just hope I don't suddenly run out of ideas. Thx for reading, pls R&R^^!


End file.
